A plug-in electrical vehicle may require electricity in between vehicle operation in order to charge a rechargeable battery pack. In most applications, a battery charger receives power from a power source such as a 110 v AC outlet, and then rectifies and/or transforms the power to a form and level that is suitable for charging the battery pack that resides on the vehicle. The charging conditions within the system, such as the temperature of the battery charger, the amount of charge on the battery, etc., can affect the charging process.